


Wanna Smash?

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, plasmashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: Fic For Art Trade





	Wanna Smash?

Jay's phone beeped, a small light flashing red to indicate a text - color specifically set for his boyfriend.  
Picking up his phone he peered at the preview for the text, two simple words from 'bastard 💖'  
"wanna smash?"

Confusion set in first before Jay glanced over at his switch, a gift from Zane for his birthday.  
Oh, like smash bros! Jay smiled; when did Kai get Smash?   
It didn't matter anyway, swiping open his phone and tapping in the code he replied with a "kay, be there soon" before shoving it in his pocket.

It didn't take too long to get to Kai's house - opting for his pushbike over asking to get dropped off by his parents. He'd never hear the end of it from his parents.

When he arrived, he found the house empty. Closing the door behind him, he called out.  
"Kai?"  
"Upstairs." A familiar voice replied. Jay, smiling to himself as he climbed up the stairs. The view he was met with was not one he expected, although not one he was against.

Kai lay across his bed, leaning back against pillows wearing nothing but a pair of bright blue boxers (his) with a tent in front.  
Jay squeaked at the sight, turning bright pink as he dropped his bag on the ground.  
"Wh-where's the switch?" Jay stammered, Kai's smile growing as he winked and pointed to himself.  
"Right here."

Jay was left speechless, gaping on the spot like a fish as Kai got up, stalking his way towards Jay with a predatory grin.  
"Well?" Kai couldn't help the giggle that left him, seeing Jay pretty and pink was too cute despite the many times they've had sex before.

He wrapped his arms around Jay's waist, hands resting on the boys lower back and flashing a sweet smile.  
Pressing gentle, sweet kisses along Jay's chin before making his way down Jay's neck; a sharp nip making the blue boy weak at the knees.

Jay tilted up his boyfriends head, melting into a sweet kiss that he let Kai lead.  
"Okay," He breathed, suddenly yelping as Kai picked him up and tossed him onto the bed.  
Jay couldn't help but giggle as Kai pounced on him; peppering kisses over the boy's nose and cheeks.  
He was quick to strip the boy under him, hands roaming over freckled skin and refusing to stop until Jay was left under him in an equal amount of clothing. Flushed down to his neck and ironically wearing a pair of crimson red boxers a few sizes too big.  
"Those are mine!" Kai accused, poking at Jay's stomach.  
"Oh like you can talk," Jay challenged back, swatting at roaming fingers around ticklish areas before tugging at blue boxers that fit snugly on Kai's hips.

Said hips were moving forwards, blue pressing flush against red and causing them both to moan softly.  
Quick to shut up his boyfriend, Kai pressed his mouth against Jay's, nipping the boys bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue.  
Jay's mouth opened slightly with a gasp that Red immediately took advantage of - tongue shooting forwards to play with Blues.

After a few minutes of groping, grinding and, well, groaning. Kai pulled back, a string of saliva connecting the two.

"I'm gonna ruin you," Kai mumbled darkly, a predatory smile on his lips as he reached over for the lube he kept on his bedside table.  
"Whore." Jay snarked, Kai in return shooting him a dirty look as he lubed up his hand.

Tugging down the red clothing, a warm, wet hand wrapped around Jay's hard-on; said boy was letting out a breathy moan as Kai slowly fisted his cock.  
"I'm the whore?" Kai taunted lowly, threat evident in his voice. "Only keep it by the bedside baby 'cause I know you love my cock," Jay shivered slightly at the accusation; shaking his head in denial.  
"No? Don't like it when I fuck you into the sheets? Leave you breathless and moaning for more?" Kai continued, a whisper now as his breath tickled Jay's ear.  
"Nnnhh..."

Kai's hand was steady, never speeding up or slowing down. Steady strokes that didn't falter in it's teasing pace.   
"What if I stopped now? Left you here on my bed, spread out like a slut?"  
Jay grasped at Kai's arm, grip regrettably stopping the movement of Kai's hand.  
"Don't-" Jay breathed, "Don't you dare stop."

Kai couldn't hide his toothy grin, moving to bite marks into pale skin as his fingers slid lower - teasing at Jay's entrance but not yet pushing in.  
"Wouldn't leave you like that babe. Love using you as my personal fuck toy too much." Kai hushed, pressing in a digit slowly.  
Moving it in and out methodically before adding a second and stretching.  
Soon a third joining and causing Jay to whine pitifully.

"Up," Came the breathy request.  
"Right there, Bluebird?" Kai cooed, curling his fingers to the spot directed.   
The wobbly gasp that was pulled from his boyfriend when he hit the bundle of nerves was music to the fire elementals ears.  
"Yes-!"  
Quick to abuse the spot with sharp movements that left Jay grasping at the sheets.

A wicked smile on Kai's lips as he moved, quick to take Jay's cock down his throat with little trouble.   
Hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard - tongue dragging along a vein teasingly before swirling around the head.  
Sucking gently and licking at the head as he looked up at his flustered boyfriend who was losing it.  
Hands were tightly tugging at sheets to stop himself from just fucking into Kai's throat; desperate not to cum just yet despite the pure desire to shoot his load down his boyfriend's pretty little throat.

"Kh...ai-"

Jay swallowed thickly, and the next thing Kai knew was that he was grabbed by the hair and sharply tugged into a wet, open kiss before Jay pulled back, huffing for a moment to collect himself.

"P-pardon my language but if you don't fuck me soon, I'm g-gonna electrocute you," Jay mumbled, lust dripping from his voice and causing a shiver to travel up Kai's spine.  
How could he say no to that?

Scooting up between Jays' thighs, Kai dragged off Blue's boxers before shoving his own around his knees, quick to mold himself over Jay and press against the slick opening.

Kai had to hold himself back from just ramming into Jay's perky little ass, breathing heavily as he rolled his hips slowly with a satisfied groan.   
One of Jay's hands tight in his hair, bringing an addictingly painful sting while the other clawed down his back - Pathetically moaning he arched up against Kai.  
"Doin' so good," The fire elemental slurred, his smile growing wider as he felt Jay shiver at the praise.

Kai continued to jerk off Jay, short quick jerks in time with his thrusts that made Jay twitch.  
"Oh my-" Jay started, a quick snap of Kai's hips making Jay practically scream and his back arch beautifully.  
" Fuck- mhhnn, Kaaaai! ah-"  
Kai couldn't help himself after realizing how incoherent he'd made his boyfriend after such little time, lidded eyes eating up how open and desperate Jay was under him.

Catching a moan in his throat, he moved to bite down harshly on the other's neck, breaking the skin and lapping at the droplets of blood before moving to bite and suck more angry hickeys onto Jay's throat. Only pausing to whisper dirty sweet words into Blue's ear.  
"You like this?" He groaned lowly, nuzzling at the sensitive skin. "You like when I fuck your tight little ass? Make you moan like a whore?"   
"N...nnhh- not a whore,," Jay defended weakly, squirming desperately as Kai tightened his grip on the base of his cock - effectively stopping him from finishing.

"Kai- Kai no, fuck no pl-pleahhase-" Kai groaned, hips losing their rhythm slightly. He'd always been a sucker for begging.  
"S-hha... Say you're a whore."   
"Kh-ai!" Kai cutting off Jay with another well-aimed, sharp thrust.  
"C'mmon baby, yanno what I want," Red slurred, nipping at the shell of Jay's ear.  
"Fuck-!" Jay cursed, lower half practically burning as Kai continued to pleasure him yet starve off his orgasm.  
"Fuck, Fuckfuckfuck I'm a-ahh, Imma whore-" Jay snapped, nails dragging red lines along Kai's back which would last for days.  
"Uh-huh, not just a whore- ah-! You're my whore. My little slut." Kai cooed, thumb smearing the pre dripping from Jay's hard-on before jerking Jay off at a quick pace.

"Your whore-" Jay repeated, hips moving desperately - caught between fucking into Kai's hand and pushing Kai's cock deeper into him.  
"Your whoree yy,, haa- Youuhhr whhh,," Jay repeated, words slurring more by the moment; Kai feeling Jay tighten around him deliciously before he finished over their stomachs with a needy, loud moan.

Jay felt like a pile of goo, eyes rolling back and only able to moan as Kai continued to use him, Kai failing to stifle a moan into the lightning elementals neck as he came, too. Hips pressing as close to Jay as possible - a few shallow humps before collapsing on top of the other.

Only heavy breathing breaking the silence between the two, Kai pulling out with a grimace and rolling to the side. A hushed voice as he cuddled up to the other.  
"So good, so good for me."  
"mmn... always am," Jay lazily swatting at Kai.  
"Not a whore,"  
"'Course you are, my whore," Kai repeated, grabbing at Jay's hand and pressing a kiss to it.  
"Then you're mine." Kai flashing a sharp grin.  
"Always am,"


End file.
